


Hopeful Blessing

by donnajohale



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnajohale/pseuds/donnajohale
Summary: With a new addition to their ever growing family on the way, the unbreakable bond between DJ & Steve and the love they share is proven to be stronger than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

Seated on the cool edge of the marble tub, she waited. Though it hadn’t even been a full minute, the waiting felt like an eternity. DJ’s mind began racing as she waited impatiently for the results to come in.

The three times she went through this previously, there wasn’t the uneasiness that was so present within her in this very moment. This time was different, this time there would be risks involved. Admittedly, a part of her was terrified.

DJ stared expectantly at the First Response Gold pregnancy test that sat on the counter, waiting for a change. And then it happened. The three minutes were over and with slightly trembling hands, the woman retrieved the stick and sure enough, two very visible lines had appeared. _Pregnant._

For the sake of accuracy, though she knew she’d need to schedule a doctor’s appointment to make it official, she took another test. Same results. _Pregnant_.

The next logical step of course was to tell Steve. Despite the fact that this wasn’t planned, DJ knew in her heart that Steve would be over the moon with happiness at the news. Simply by watching how he interacted with her three boys, how much he genuinely loved and cared for them even though they weren’t biologically his, she knew that he was meant to be a father.

Later that night after everyone else had gone to bed, Steve sat in the study near the kitchen doing some work on his laptop. DJ came downstairs and stood there watching him for a moment.

“Hey babe, did you remember to throw out the rest of that tuna?” He spoke without looking up from the laptop. He was referring to their conversation earlier that morning in which DJ speculated that it was the tuna that caused her vomiting before work. Even then, in the back of her mind, she knew better.

DJ took a deep breath. “We aren’t going to have to throw anything out because I realized it wasn’t the tuna that was making me sick..”

Curious, Steve looked up at her from his laptop. “Oh, so what was it?”

Tears began to form in her eyes that never left Steve’s.

Steve’s expression went from curious to concerned. He stood up and walked towards DJ. “Deej, god, what is it? Are..are you _dying_?!”

DJ quickly shook her head. “No no no. Nothing like that.” She took another deep breath, a small grin appearing on her lips. “Steve, I’m...I’m pregnant.”

The man’s eyes widened, his jaw practically dropping to the floor. “P-pregnant?! You’re..you’re pregnant?” His eyes glanced downwards at DJ’s abdomen then back into her eyes.

Her tears flowed freely now and she nodded. “Yes, sweetheart. I’m pregnant.”

The smile on Steve’s face illuminated his features. He held DJ’s hands in his own. “We’re going to have a baby. I’m the happiest man in the world right now.”

DJ’s smile faded slightly and Steve immediately caught onto it. “You’re happy too, right Deej? This..this is a good thing”

“Of course, I’m happy. And I want to be just as happy as you are but I also don’t want to get my hopes up until we see a doctor. That’s also why I don’t want to tell the boys or the rest of the family just yet. You know there were complications in my last pregnancy and along with my age I already know this pregnancy will be high risk..” She lifted her hand, pressing it against his cheek. “But there’s nothing I want more in the world than to have this baby with you..”

Steve never took his eyes off the woman, taking in just how open and vulnerable she was in this moment. He kissed the crown of her head softly. “I know you’re scared, and that’s okay. I’ll be brave enough for the both of us.”

A wave of relief and comfort washed over DJ after hearing him speak those words. “I love you. So much.” She said softly, her voice breaking.

Steve took her hands, interlacing their fingers and placing them on her stomach. “And I love you. More than you could ever imagine.”


	2. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ and Steve experience the joy of the very first prenatal visit and ultrasound.

 

DJ scheduled her first prenatal visit right away and a week after the pregnancy test results, her and Steve now sat in the waiting area of the hospital for their appointment. They had both taken the day off from work that day as well.

Looking around, DJ saw a few other expectant mothers, much farther along than she was, and it was still quite surreal to her that she was doing this all over again.

She thought for sure that Tommy Jr would be her last, but she’s discovered over the years that sometimes things don’t always go as planned, but the unexpected can ultimately be a blessing you never knew even realized you needed.

She glanced down at her hand in Steve’s, he hadn’t let go since they first sat down, and she was overwhelmed by the sense of just how lucky she was to have a man so unwavering in his love and support for her through everything.

Before they knew it, the nurse stood at the doorway and called out her name. Steve gave DJ’s hand a reassuring squeeze and they stood up, following the nurse into the examination room.

The nurse had DJ take a blood test as well as a urine test just as an official confirmation of the pregnancy.

“Just have a seat right here, Ms. Fuller and the doctor will be with you in a moment” said the nurse.

“Thank you” DJ replied with a smile as she sat down on the cool leather exam chair. Steve stood closely by.

A short while later the OB/GYN walked in. She was a tall woman with auburn red hair and a bright smile. “Hi there, I’m Dr. Casey and I’ll be conducting your prenatal exam as well as your ultrasound this morning”

DJ and Steve both shook her hand. “Hi, nice to meet you”

Dr. Casey then scrubbed in at the sink and prepared her supplies for DJ’s wellness exam. “Okay, Ms. Fuller your blood work shows that you are indeed pregnant, so first we’re going to start off with an overall health exam” The doctor explained.

The couple both exchanged a look and DJ nodded in confirmation.

“So, is this your first?” Dr. Casey asked as she placed her stethoscope near DJ’s heart.

“Well, his first. My fourth.” DJ replied with a smile.

“Oh wow, well congratulations to the both of you” said Dr. Casey. The doctor continued the check up by examining DJ’s lungs, abdomen, and blood pressure, as well as a pelvic exam.

“Okay, so everything is looking good so far, but I am a little concerned with your blood pressure readings so we’re gonna have to keep a close eye on that. Were there any complications with your first three pregnancies?” Dr. Casey questioned as she got the monitors set up for the ultrasound.

DJ sighed. “Yes. During my last pregnancy, I developed preeclampsia and I know I’m probably at a greater risk of getting it again..”

It pained DJ reliving the memory. There was so much going on during her pregnancy with Tommy Jr., her husband had died unexpectedly, and she was trying her best to keep the remaining pieces of her family together after such a tragedy that changed their lives forever. She hadn’t even noticed the symptoms, passing it off as stress, until it was time for delivery and it was almost too late.

The doctor nodded. “That is true. Luckily, this time we’re aware of the issue and we’ll be monitoring you closely during this pregnancy. You’ll also have to do routine blood and urine tests during each of your visits. During your last trimester, depending on how things are going, you may be bedridden for the majority of that time up until delivery”

As the doctor explained this all to DJ, she looked to Steve who was listening intently to each and every word the doctor was saying.

“Okay, now I’m gonna have you lay back for me and we’ll go ahead and do the ultrasound. Now, it’s still pretty early so you probably won’t see much but we should be able to get a heartbeat” Dr. Casey explained as she lifted DJ’s blouse and applied the gel.

DJ shivered slightly from the coldness of the gel. Dr. Casey placed the doppler onto DJ’s lower abdomen and they all watched the monitor.

They waited for a moment and then there it was. Though there wasn’t much to see, it was still the most beautiful sight in the world to both DJ and Steve.

“And there we are. There’s your baby” Dr. Casey smiled. She adjusted the probe slightly and following that, there was a heartbeat.

Their beautiful baby’s heartbeat. The couple both looked at each other, their eyes filled with tears.

“That’s our baby” said Steve, filled to the brim with pride and joy.

“That’s our baby” DJ echoed, feeling equally as joyous. Steve bent down, planting a soft kiss to DJ’s lips.

“Heartbeat is strong and healthy. Congratulations Mom and Dad” said Dr. Casey. “From these charts, you are six weeks along, and your ultrasound pictures will be printed and you’ll be able to pick them up on your way out.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Casey.” said DJ as she got up from the chair.

The doctor smiled. “Congratulations again to the both you. And we’ll see you back here in a month for another check up!”

DJ and Steve retrieved the ultrasound photos from the front desk before exiting the hospital, arm in arm. DJ held the photo in her freehand, she simply couldn’t stop staring. Reality had finally settled in.

“Steve, we’re having a baby” DJ said softly as they got into the car.

Steve chuckled softly before giving her a quick peck on the lips. “We’re having a baby.”

He then pulled out of the parking lot to head home.

“So, I was thinking we’ll tell everyone next week at the Memorial Day party. I want it to be special for the boys, so we’ll tell them the night before and then everyone else at the party.” DJ explained, already instinctively going into planning mode.

“That sounds good. Seeing everyone’s reaction will certainly be something” said Steve.

DJ smiled at the thought. “Yeah it will be. There’s never a dull moment with this family, that’s for sure”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way” Steve added as he softly kissed the top of DJ’s hand, eyes still focused on the road.

“Neither would I” DJ replied, her free hand already naturally resting on her stomach that now carried a precious new life.


	3. Telling the Family

“Steve, honey, you do know you won’t be able to feel anything this early on” DJ pointed out.

The couple were laying in bed facing each other, DJ’s cotton pajama top pulled up as she watched Steve gently rub her barely there bump. Or, as Steve affectionately called their growing baby- “little peanut”

It had been two weeks since her appointment, two days until the Memorial Day party in which the entire family would learn of their newest addition, and DJ’s plan for telling the boys would be happening in less than 24 hours.

The man simply smiled and planted a soft kiss to her stomach. “I know”

It was beyond evident in Steve’s every action since the moment he learned she was pregnant that he loved this baby so much already. The intense, unconditional love reserved for a father and his child.

“I can’t wait to tell the boys tomorrow. It’s been torture keeping this from them” Steve said while he continued his small, gentle strokes on her stomach.

“Me either. I’m just hoping they’ll actually be happy about it” DJ replied.

“I’m sure they will be, sweetheart. And even if they’re less than enthused, they’ll eventually come around once the shock wears off” Steve reassured her.

DJ sighed contently, her nerves feeling a lot more at ease. “You’re right. You always know just what to say to keep me calm” She yawned quietly, her eyelids fluttering.

“Anytime” Steve leaned forward, kissing her gently. “Now sleep.”

Shortly after that, the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning after breakfast, DJ set her plan into motion. Jackson and Max were in their room occupied by their electronics when DJ and Steve, along with Tommy in Steve’s arms, walked into the room.

With a smile, DJ held up a light grey toddler sized shirt that read “I may be little but I’m going to be a big brother” in navy blue bold lettering. “Hey boys, what do you think of this new shirt for Tommy?”

“It’s fine.”

“Fine.”

Jackson and Max each absentmindedly replied without even bothering to look up.

“Seriously? You guys didn’t even look!” said DJ.

Reluctantly, they both put their devices down and looked up.

Max caught on a little faster than Jackson. “Wait a minute - big brother? Mom are you saying...you’re _PREGNANT_?!”

Jackson’s eyes widened in surprise.

Steve smiled as he watched their reactions unfold.

“Shhh. Not so loud, sweetie. I don’t want everyone else knowing just yet” DJ responded as she shut the door and moved closer to them.

“To answer your question though, yes. I’m pregnant. You boys are going to have a new baby brother or sister come January.”

“Holy chalupas, another baby?! I’m having heart palpitations. I think I need to lie down for a while until I can process all of this” Max dramatically fainted backwards on his bed. The middle Fuller was always known for his signature theatrics.

“Woah..” Jackson said with a spaced out look in his eyes.

“What honey? How do you feel about this?” DJ asked her oldest son.

“I don’t know I just - I guess I figured that ship had sailed a long time ago for you but hey - who am I to judge?” Jackson said with a shrug. DJ shot him a look of disapproval. “Congrats, guys. Not changing any diapers though”

“Love that enthusiasm, Jackson” DJ quipped sarcastically. However, she was relieved at how well this was going so far.

Max spoke up again. “But seriously though. Did we really need another baby added to this family? First there was Tommy, then Pamela, then we got double the headaches with Aunt Steph’s twins, what - a year ago now? And now this? What are we doing? Trying to give the Duggar family a run for their money?!”

DJ and Steve couldn’t help but laugh at Max’s rant. They could admit he wasn’t exactly wrong.

Once the laughter died down, DJ turned her attention to Tommy. “What do you think, my sweet Tommy? Are you ready to be a big brother?”

Tommy gave a thumbs up. “You got it dude” DJ could only hope that he would keep this same attitude as the months progressed.

“Okay, group hug. Let’s bring it in, boys.” DJ announced, opening her arms. Steve, Jackson, Max and Tommy all gathered around in a warm embrace.

And it was in that very moment that the unbreakable bond they each shared somehow, all at once, strengthened and became entirely new.

...

DJ was up bright and early the next morning to ensure that the Memorial Day get together would go off without a hitch. The kitchen and outdoor area were decorated in a very patriotic theme of red, white, and blue, and most of the food was already cooked.

Not only was she in planning and organizing mode, she was also in “no slip ups about being pregnant” mode around Steph or Kimmy while they organized said party, which was proving to be quite difficult.

Two of the most important women in her life, her sister and her best friend, were two women who she told absolute everything to. And as they went on with mundane conversations that made the tedious task of chopping potatoes seem to fly by, DJ wanted nothing more than to jump up on the kitchen table and announce the big news to them.

It would certainly be a way more interesting topic of discussion than their current venting on the subject of women’s bikinis and the fact that you had to pay for both the top and bottom instead of the whole thing as one price.

Later on that day, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky were the first to arrive for the party along with Nicky, Alex, and little Pamela.

When they walked into the kitchen, Jesse put Pamela down and she began looking around.

“Where cousins?” the toddler asked.

“They’re all playing in the backyard, sweetie” DJ said with a smile. There was a slip n slide, inflatable pool, as well as water guns that would hopefully guarantee the adults at least a couple of hours to themselves.

“Yayyy!” Pamela exclaimed happily as she ran out the back door.

“Hey Nick and Alex why don’t you guys go out there too and entertain the kids?” Becky suggested.

“Entertain the kids? What are we, clowns?” Nicky argued.

“Do you really want us to answer that?” Jesse responded jokingly.

Nicky and Alex were in a sort of awkward stage where they were adults, but didn’t feel quite adult enough to sit around in the kitchen with their parents and older cousins, but also didn’t feel young enough to hangout with the kids either.

However, since there was a slip n slide involved that neither twin could resist, they ended up in the backyard as well.

“You girls absolutely must try my Watermelon Sangrias. I found this recipe online and it’s super refreshing and delicious” said Becky as she sat her bags down.

“Ooh that sounds delicious” Stephanie replied.

“Yeah definitely. Bring on the spirits and plenty of them!” Kimmy agreed.

DJ remained quite, merely offering a slight smile.

“Lasagna may not be her strong suit, but your Aunt Beck can make a mean watermelon sangria that’s for sure” Uncle Jesse chimes in. Becky responded with an elbow to his side. “Oww!” Jesse winced.

“So, how’s everything going with your new job on The Gab?” DJ asked Aunt Becky, attempting to shift the conversation away from alcohol.

“Great so far. Vicky is an excellent co-host and the crew is really great to work with.” Becky beamed proudly.

“That’s great. I’m so happy for you” DJ replied as she put the finished potato salad in the refrigerator to chill.

“So where’s our favorite human vacuum?” Jesse asked.

DJ chuckled lightly. “Steve’s at the grocery store fixing our apparent chip shortage.” She remembered what he told her earlier “The chip to guest ratio can make or break a party, Deej”

The baby monitor that sat on the table lit up with the sounds of crying coming from the basement bedroom.

“Sounds like the girls are awake. Be right back” Stephanie said as she got up from the table.

A couple minutes later, Stephanie came back up the stairs, this time carrying her one year old twin baby girls, Lyric and Melody, freshly awake from their nap and rubbing the sleepy from their eyes.

They each wore a red white and blue romper with matching headbands complete with a bow that stood out atop their tiny blonde curls.

“Aww there’s my little nieces looking as precious as ever. Come to Aunt Becky” The older woman cooed with her arms stretched open towards the twins.

Stephanie smiled as she handed the girls to Becky. It was just her with the babies that weekend, since Jimmy was on a photography assignment in Fresno. It was his first since the babies were born and she had insisted that he take it.

Next to arrive was Joey along with his wife and four children. No announcement was needed, considering everyone could hear them before they even came through the door.

“Hey guys, nice to see you. The kids are all in the back” DJ explained as she guided Joey’s brood towards the backyard like a crossing guard at a school.

DJ then turned her attention back to Joey and his wife Ginger. “Umm excuse me? What is all this? You were only supposed to bring the fish”

Joey held a large bag that seemed to have come from one of the local firework pop-up shops. “We did. And we also brought a little extra something something. Ginger has a few tricks up her sleeves for later tonight” He explained.

“No wait there literally is something up my sleeve” Ginger said as she began pulling an American flag patterned scarf from the sleeve of her shirt. “When does it end?!” She crooned dramatically.

“Is she a class act or what?” Joey stated proudly.

“Cut. It. Out.” The couple said in unison. “Jinx! Buy me a coke!”

“Hey Beck, you might wanna get a move on with those drinks. God knows we’re gonna it need with the Gladstone’s here...Gladstoning up the place” Jesse said.

Becky got her ingredients out and began with the first step, slicing the watermelon. “Hey Deej, when I’m finished you can be the first to judge”

It had become a tradition between Becky and DJ to be the first to try each other’s dishes, or in this case a drink, and give an honest opinion.

“Oh no, that’s okay. Maybe Kimmy could do it?” DJ replied.

“I gladly volunteer as tribute!” Kimmy exclaimed.

“Calm down, Kimmy. It’s a drink not the hunger games” Stephanie replied shaking her head.

“Hey, you don’t get to make fun of me. Remember who carried those little miracles of yours for nine whole months?” Kimmy pointed out. She never failed to pull the surrogacy card whenever it was convenient and of course it worked every single time.

Stephanie sighed. “Yes. Yes you did and like I’ve always told you, I am eternally grateful. We’re bonded for life, sister.”

“And don’t you forget it!” Kimmy said as she rummaged through the drawer for her special drinking straw.

When Becky was finished making the drink, Kimmy was first in line. She took a sip with her crazy straw. “Sweet cheese, that is delicious!”

“I’m glad you like it Kimmy” Becky laughed.

DJ pretended to occupy herself with other things while everyone else made themselves a drink.

“Deej, aren’t you gonna have some?” Becky questioned her oldest niece.

DJ waved her off. “Not right now, maybe a little later”

Becky found it a little strange but decided to shrug it off.

Shortly after that, Steve came back from the store.

“Our chip crisis has been averted, everyone!” He said, lifting up four bags that contained various types of chips.

Fernando and Ramona came in behind Steve. “Is the food ready yet? I’m starrrvinggg” Fernando whined.

“Really, Papá? You just ate like an hour ago” said Ramona.

“Well, I’m hungry again!” Fernando replied, crossing his arms.

Steve greeted DJ with a kiss, and she had to pull his hand back that now naturally went towards her belly in order to not draw attention.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea began to creep into the back of DJ’s throat. She realized it was the fish. Not because it was rancid, but this pregnancy had caused her an aversion to any types of seafood.

“Joey can you please take that fish outside? Thank you” DJ said as she scrunched up her nose and turned away to grab her water bottle and take a sip.

Everyone else was talking amongst themselves and hadn’t noticed what had just transpired. Everyone, of course, except the ever perceptive Aunt Becky.

Becky came up close to DJ , pulling her aside and whispered into her ear. “How far along are you?”

DJ jumped, slightly startled. “W- what? How’d you figure it out?”

“Well, first you wouldn’t try my drink and then I see that you got nauseous over the smell of that fish. Not to mention, you have a certain glow about you. I mean, you’ve had a glow ever since you and Steve got back together - but this is different.” Becky explained.

DJ sighed. Of course Becky would figure it out, she’d already been through it twice before. “To answer your question, I’m eight weeks today.” She said quietly.

Becky grinned happily, gently grasping DJ’s shoulders. “Deej, oh my gosh, congratulations!”

DJ returned the smile. “Thank you. But you can’t say anything. Only Steve and the boys know right now and I plan on telling everyone later on while we eat.”

Becky did the zipped lips gesture. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me”

Danny and Vicky were the last to arrive.

“There you guys are! Finally!” DJ said, greeting them both with a hug.

“Yeah, Dad, we were tempted to start without ya” said Stephanie.

“Hey, I’m old. I’m allowed to show up late to things now” said Danny.

“Oh, hush. You aren’t that old” Vicky replied with a chuckle.

“Thanks, honey. You keep me young that’s for sure” Danny replied, kissing his girlfriend.

“Okay okay enough of that. Let’s eat!” Stephanie interrupted.

The food was laid out perfectly on the outdoor table adorned with a blue and white table cloth. There was grilled chicken and fish, ribs, burgers, hot dogs for the kids, pasta salad, baked beans, grilled corn, chips and guacamole, and for desert- festive vanilla cupcakes and a strawberry rhubarb layer cake. It was a feast that fit perfectly for a large family such as theirs.

The sun was beginning to set and there were tiki torches lit to keep the mosquitoes away.

Ginger Gladstone gave a show along with their dinner by doing various magic tricks with the sparklers they’d brought.

After twenty minutes or so of talking and laughter among guests, it was time for the big reveal.

DJ gave a gentle squeeze to Steve’s hand before the both stood up. She used a fork to tap her glass of lemonade to get everyone’s attention.

“Attention, family! Steve and I have an important announcement to make” DJ said.

Becky smiled knowingly while everyone else seemed confused.

“Life as we know it is about to change forever. A new life is on the way...” DJ started. “And I need for everyone to look up at the sky...right...now!”

Right at that moment, the sky illuminated with fireworks. However, these weren’t just any ordinary fireworks. In the sky read _“Baby Hale Coming January 2019”_ in silver sparkles. Max stood off to the side taking photos just as his mom instructed him earlier.

“I gotta admit honey that’s way cooler than what we had planned” Joey whispered to Ginger.

With mouths agape in pure surprise, everyone turned their attention back to the proud parents.

The family immediately began circling them with hugs and word of congratulations.

Stephanie smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged her sister. “I cannot believe you kept this from me! How rude!”

“And me! Your BFF!” Kimmy joined in, making it a group hug.

“Believe me, it was _so_ hard” DJ replied as she hugged the both of them.

Danny came up to her next. “You’re making me a grandpa again? I was just now getting used to those two” The older man pointed to Stephanie’s girls who sat on a blanket each ravishing a cupcake.

Stephanie shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Really Dad?”

Danny hugged both DJ and Steve. “Congratulations you two. Steve, you’re going to make an excellent father. I just know it”

Steve smiled. “Thank you, sir. That means the world to me coming from you”

The rest of the night consisted of celebration, laughter, and plenty of love beyond comprehension.


	4. Late Night Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter consisting of DJ and Steve being the cutest couple ever.

Now that the family all knew and so far the tests confirmed that everything was fine and the baby was developing healthily, DJ’s fears were finally beginning to subside.

A few days prior, alone in her bedroom, she stared at the ultrasound photo and it was then that she made a promise to herself that she would no longer let these fears and anxieties of what could go wrong take away from her joy of being pregnant.

She was already starting to paint an image in her mind of what their baby would look like, whether it’d be another little boy or maybe even a little girl.

Though it was only the beginning stages of their journey, Steve was right by DJ’s side through it all. The morning sickness, the aches and pains, the shift in mood swings and hormones, and of course - the cravings.

It was a little after 1am and after taking a pretty long nap that day after work, it felt a lot more like 1pm for DJ. She and Steve were on the couch in the living room, DJ laying across his lap while he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair. Besides the background noise of the television currently tuned to one of the various late night shows, the house was quiet.

Steve checked the time on his phone. “Wow, we’re up late. I guess this is what life on the edge feels like”

DJ smiled. “I guess it is. It’ll make good practice though for when the baby comes and we’re up at all hours of the night”

“Yeah except it’ll be me doing most of the getting up at night. I’ll want you to get as much rest as possible” Steve stated.

DJ shook her head, chuckling lightly. “You say that now”

“No I mean it.” Steve said, placing a soft kiss to the top of her hand.

A minute or two later, DJ lifted her chin to look up at Steve. “Steve, honey?”

Steve smiled at the use of her cutesy voice and doe eyes which meant she wanted something. “Yes, my love?”

“Ummm I have a really strong craving right now for chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and fries. Wendy’s fries to be specific. Large.” DJ bit her lip slightly as she awaited Steve’s answer.

She rubbed her belly, her bump now more prominent at 10 weeks. “And you know I don’t normally eat like this. This is all baby”

The man couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at how adorable she was. “Anything for you and our baby”

“Thank you. You’re the best” DJ said as she sat up.

Steve stood up, retrieving his keys from the living room table and he gave her a quick kiss goodbye before heading out the door to his destinations - the 24 hour convenience store and the Wendy’s drive thru.

While Steve was gone, DJ’s mind once again wandered to the way their lives would change when the baby was here.

She could just picture Steve experiencing the wonder and beauty of every first that came with raising a baby and an excitement stirred within her.

Steve arrived quietly back to the house after thirty minutes with a Wendy’s and Safeway grocery store bag.

DJ was snuggled cozily on the couch in a blanket with her feet tucked underneath her.

“Consider your late night cravings satisfied, my queen” Steve said as he sat down on the couch and got the items out of the bag for DJ.

He went into the kitchen and came back with two spoons. “I figured you wouldn’t need a bowl”

“You know me so well” DJ said as she sat up to eat. Steve had bought enough for the two of them and for a while they sat in a comfortable silence.

Steve smiled at the sight of DJ dipping her french fries into the ice cream and savoring every bite.

DJ noticed him watching. “What? This is like, the best combination I’ve ever tasted. Really.”

“I can tell” Steve replied in amusement.

DJ dipped another fry into the ice cream and held it out towards Steve. “Here, Steve, you’ve gotta try this”

Steve laughed as he opened his mouth and DJ fed him the ice cream covered French fry. The couple laughed quietly together.

Eventually, the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream as well as the fries were completely devoured and the sleepiness began to finally settle in.

DJ yawned and rested her head on Steve’s shoulder.

He rubbed her arm gently. “Ready for bed, sweetheart?” She nodded.

Steve got up from the couch and proceeded to lift DJ into his arms.

DJ smiled softly. “Mm you know you soon enough I’ll be too big for you to be able to do this”

Steve returned the smile as he walked towards the stairs. “Well then I’ll have to cherish it while I can”

Once in their bedroom, Steve laid DJ onto the bed, tucking her in with a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Watching the stillness and peacefulness of her features as she quickly drifted to sleep, it was moments like these where Steve felt overwhelmed with the immeasurable amount of love he held in his heart for DJ. He was overwhelmed by the knowledge that he would do absolutely any and everything for her, his soulmate.


	5. Meet the Parents (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which DJ, Steve, and the boys pay a visit with Steve’s parents.

Standing in the full length mirror in her bedroom, DJ lost count of how many times she changed outfits that day. She was now wearing a short sleeved blue and white floral print sundress, the fabric hugging at the roundness where her baby continued to grow each and every day.

“You changed clothes _again_?” Steve questioned as he walked into the room. He had already been dressed for the past hour.

Steve walked up behind DJ, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her abdomen. He smiled at their reflections in the mirror.

“Yeah, I know, I know. But I think I’m sticking with this. What do you think?” DJ asked.

“I mean I thought you looked great four outfits ago but of course you look perfect in anything” Steve complimented.

DJ smiled, relaxing against him. It wasn’t exactly the clothes that had her in such a frenzy, but more so her nerves. Her and Steve, along with the boys, were going up to Sonoma County to visit Steve’s parents where they now resided. After retiring years ago, the Hales’ made the move and now lived comfortably and quietly on their Vineyard property. Upon learning of the pregnancy, his mother insisted that they visit as soon as possible.

“Are you nervous about seeing my parents?” Steve questioned, seeming to read her mind.

DJ sighed. “A little, yes.”

Steve held her close, gently kissing her shoulder blade. “You have no reason to be, though. You’ve met them before, they love you.”

“I mean yeah I know I met your parents when we were younger but the most recent time I saw your mom, she was short with me, like there was a problem.” She shook her head and stepped away from the mirror. “I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like me anymore.”

Steve took both DJ’s hands into his. “Hey, look at me” DJ lifted her head so they were looking eye to eye. “You have nothing to worry about, Deej. My mom likes you. And if any problems come up, I’ll step in so we can make things right.”

DJ nodded. “Okay, well, I have to go make sure the boys are ready and then we can head out.” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then went to find the boys.

As she walked into the hallway, Tommy immediately came running out of his room towards her. “Hey baby boy, did Jackson help you get dressed?”

She observed the toddler and immediately noticed his pants were on inside out. “I guess that answers my question”

“Jackson Elliott Fuller I thought I told you to help your brother get dressed!” DJ scolded as she entered the older boys’ room.

“I did” Jackson replied.

DJ crossed her arms. “Then why are his pants on inside out?”

“I believe his exact words were ‘I do it myself. I a big boy now’” Jackson responded matter-of-factly.

DJ shook her head and helped her youngest son. While she was doing that, Max walked in fully dressed and ready to go.

“I’m ready, Mom!” Max announced.

DJ smiled. “Good job, Max.” She then turned towards Jackson. “Your turn, Jackson. Get dressed, please. I’d like to get going soon. And make sure you shower too.”

For DJ, simply getting the boys presentable enough to leave the house in a reasonable amount of time was an event in itself.

A short while later, the family was packed into the car and with Steve driving, they began their trip further north to the wine country known as Sonoma Valley.

The drive through the valley with open skies and vast hills and mountains was quite scenic even though it was only an hour long drive.

They made it there in no time and as they pulled into the driveway DJ took note of just how beautiful the house and the land that surrounded them was.

The beige colored ranch-style home was a two story home surrounded by a vast 40 acres of open land that included a vineyard. At the front of the house, there were rose bushes and two wooden rocking chairs on the front porch.

“I need you boys to be on your best behavior while we’re here, got it?” DJ said as they got out of the car.

“That won’t be a problem for me, I’m always on my best behavior” Max stated proudly.

Steve opened the door with his key and they walked inside. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Spacious, but still maintaining a warm and cozy feel.

“Mom? Dad? We’re here!” Steve called out.

The older couple then emerged from the kitchen area.

“Hi, come right on in and make yourselves at home” Steve’s mom, Deborah, greeted them. The woman had thick, dark brown hair with bits of grey peppered in, with blue green eyes and a smile identical to Steve’s.

“Hey son, good to see you” said James, Steve’s dad. He smiled and gave a polite nod to DJ as well. He was a tall man, average build. He had grey hair and his skin tanned from spending a lot of his time maintaining the land.

“It seems like forever since I’ve seen you last” The older woman complained as she hugged her son.

Steve smiled. “It’s only been about two weeks, Mom”

“That’s two weeks too long!” Deborah replied back. “But I guess I’ll give you a break this time since you’ve been pretty preoccupied” She then looked at DJ who was half hiding behind Steve. He placed a protective arm around her waist.

“DJ, nice to see you” Steve’s mom pulled her in for a hug, which to DJ felt slightly tensed. Her tone also didn’t seem as enthusiastic as when she was talking to Steve, but DJ decided it was probably all in her head.

“It’s nice to see you too, Mrs. Hale” DJ smiled.

“Oh please, call me Debbie. You are carrying my grandchild after all” Debbie replied, glancing down at DJ’s stomach.

“And these three handsome gentlemen must be your sons?” Debbie said, smiling at the three boys.

“Yep, these are my boys. Jackson, Max, and Tommy.” DJ stated, pointing out each of them.

“And how old are you boys?” The woman asked

“Fifteen” “Ten” “Twee!” The boys all answered.

Debbie chuckled softly. “How sweet! I hope you guys have an appetite because I made my famous homemade ravioli and a salad with vegetables I just picked from my garden this morning!”

Steve’s eyes suddenly widened in excitement as he looked at DJ. “Oh my gosh, Deej, Mom makes the _BEST_ homemade ravioli. You guys are gonna love it!”

They made their way to the dining room area where plates, glasses, and utensils were already set.

DJ instinctively went towards the kitchen to help serve the food.

“No no, honey I’ve got this. You all are guests” Debbie insisted. The older woman led DJ back to her seat.

After the food was served, they all sat at the table and began eating.

“So, DJ, how far along are you now?” Debbie asked.

“12 weeks” DJ replied with a smile.

“Ooh, getting closer to the end of the first trimester. I bet you’re relieved” said Debbie.

DJ chuckled lightly. “Definitely”

“Are you boys excited about the baby?” Debbie asked them.

“For the most part, yeah” Jackson replied.

DJ rolled her eyes a bit, though she was grateful that at least there was some excitement there.

Debbie nodded. “Well you guys are lucky that’s for sure. I remember when Steve was little, he begged his dad and I for a little brother for _years_. Remember that James?”

“Mhm, I sure do. Then we got him that dog and that finally shut him up for a while” James reminisced.

This caused them all to laugh with each other.

The boys all finished up their food first and Steve’s dad showed them to the den where they could hang out and watch television for a bit.

DJ, Steve, and his parents all sat at the table enjoying a glass of strawberry lemonade.

“So, from what Steve has told us, you all have quite the full house there in San Francisco.” Debbie said, taking a sip of lemonade.

“We certainly do, we love it though.” DJ replied.

“I’m sure you do but having all those people in and out, and all the noise, that probably won’t be good for the baby” Debbie queried.

“Mom..” Steve said in a warning tone.

DJ, now a tad annoyed, maintained her composure. “Our baby will be perfectly fine. Sure, there’s a lot of people, but that just means there’s a lot of extra love to go around too, which is more than good for the baby”

“That may be so, but I still think you all should at least consider possibly moving out here and finding a home” Debbie pressed on.

This time Steve jumped in. “Mom, I already discussed this with you. Our lives are in San Francisco. DJ’s practice, my practice, our friends and family. Not to mention the kids lives are all there too. We can’t just up and leave”

Debbie sighed. “I understand that, Steven, I’m just saying it’s something you should consider. How many rooms does that house have? Will there be adequate space for the baby?”

“Yes, Mom. You don’t need to worry, our baby won’t be bunking in the laundry room with the dog or anything if that’s what you’re thinking” Steve joked.

“I’m just making sure. I mean, I know this wasn’t planned. But then again that makes sense considering nothing in this relationship so far seems to have been planned…” Debbie retorted.

_Annnd there it was.._

DJ looked down, taking a deep breath.

“Come on, Mom. That was completely unnecessary!” Steve scolded.

“Am I wrong though? Not that long ago, you were all set to marry that lovely woman Connie Jane, and then you just..leave her at the altar just like that? So irresponsible. I know we didn’t raise you that way” Debbie went on.

Steve sat back in his chair, sighing in exasperation. “Here we go again - listen, I do realize how irresponsible that was and I know that people got hurt. If I could go back and do it a different way, I would. But I can’t. All I can do is focus on the now. And the fact of the matter is, this woman right here is the love of my life and also the woman carrying my child. I love her with my entire heart and soul and nothing, _nothing_ , could ever change that.”

Everyone was silent after that and DJ’s heart fluttered at the way her man stood up for her even to his mother. She gave him a smile as a silent thank you and he smiled back.

“Where’s your bathroom?” DJ asked as she stood up. It wasn’t only because of the awkwardness that now lingered in the air, she actually did have to go and the baby mostly controlled the workings of her bladder these days.

“Right down the hallway there and to your left” Debbie informed her.

DJ exited the dining room and quickly found the bathroom.

When DJ was finished in the bathroom, she found that everyone had migrated to the backyard. The boys were playing out in the grass with Steve and Steve’s mom sat in the screened in patio watching them.

DJ hesitated at the sliding glass door, debating on whether or not she should even go out there.

She realized that hiding wouldn’t solve anything, so she went out there and took a seat at the other side of patio table. DJ took in the beautiful scenery of the mountains that surrounded them in the distance.

Debbie looked at her briefly then turned her attention back to Steve and the boys.

They both watched as Steve played around talking animatedly with the boys and engaging with them on their level.

“He’s really good with them, I see” Debbie said, finally breaking the silence between them.

DJ nodded, her smile growing. “He is. He loves them as if they were his own. Something I’m beyond grateful for”

There was another beat of silence between them before Debbie spoke up again.

“DJ, I’d like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I promise I have nothing against you. Steve’s my only child and I’m just looking out for him. His first marriage ended badly, that Katherine hurt him very deeply and I couldn’t live with myself seeing that hurt in him ever again” Debbie explained.

DJ’s expression softened and she slid closer to where Debbie was seated. “I would never, _ever_ , hurt your son, Debbie. I can promise you that”

Debbie smiled and wiped away a tear. “I know you wouldn’t, dear. Truthfully, all these years I’ve always thought you were the best girlfriend he ever had. This is just me being a crazy, overprotective mother”

DJ laughed softly. “As a fellow mom I can definitely understand that, and you’re not crazy.” She placed a reassuring hand on the other woman’s arm. They both laughed a little.

“What’s that I see? Are those my two favorite girls getting along?” Steve said as he walked up to the porch.

“Yes, DJ and I had a very nice talk. Everything’s good now” Debbie informed her son.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” Steve gave them both a kiss on the cheek. “By the way, where’s Dad?”

“Where he always is, his man cave aka the garage” Debbie replied, shaking her head.

“Okay, cool. Be right back” Steve said.

Steve made a pit stop in the kitchen, grabbing a plate of loaded potato skins for him and his Dad. His appetite inherited from the older gentleman himself.

He found his dad right where his mom said he would be in the garage. James Hale was sitting in a chair watching wrestling on TV when Steve came in. He was a rather quiet man compared to Steve, but he definitely shared the same love of wrestling as his son.

“Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?”

James muted the TV. “Sure, son. What about?”

“Well, there’s something I need your advice on. You know DJ’s boys? Well, I love those boys like they’re my own and I’ve been thinking a lot about it and I want to ask DJ about maybe legally adopting them. I mean, like I said, I love them like they’re my own, and with the new baby coming I don’t want them to ever doubt that. And I want us to be an official family. Whaddya think?” Steve popped a loaded potato skin into his mouth while he waited for his Dad’s answer.

“I think, the fact that you found this important enough to ask me for my advice, already gives you your answer. You’re gonna be a great Dad, Steve. I have no doubt in my mind about that” The older Hale smiled.

Steve smiled. “Thanks, Dad. That really means a lot. Now all I have to do is think of the right time to ask”

“You’ll figure it out” James replied knowingly.

The family spent another hour at the Hale residence before deciding to head back home.

“I hope you all enjoyed yourselves” Debbie said.

“I know I sure did. You have quite the home here, ma’am.” Max replied.

Debbie chuckled. “Well, we’re practically family now so you boys are welcomed to visit here anytime you’d like”

They all hugged and said their goodbyes before leaving.

With the sun beginning to set, the drive home was even more magical than when they were on the way there.

The beauty of the burnt orange and purplish skies above them aligned perfectly with the feeling that stirred inside both DJ and Steve, hand in hand singing along with the boys to every song that came on the radio as they drove home.


End file.
